Requiem for a dream
by sgrubia
Summary: The inevitable separation - no matter how far, still so close. RoyEdo shounen-ai, based on doujinshi "DOLCE" by IDEA.


First part is Roy POV, the ending is impersonal narration. RoyEdo, "Dolce" tribute. FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Enjoy.

--

**Requiem for a dream**

I was in the tunnel. Really dark one, where was no sign of its end. No light was coming in or out of it. Wherever you looked – only darkness remained. It was like atonement, certainly put on my back for all these sins I've committed so far.

At last, I saw a little trail of light. It appeared dimly in the distance. I started running towards it. Promise of cold air and smiling face was hiding beyond that luminosity.

I ran out, standing in the middle of nowhere. And there was nothing. Cold, almost frozen, pale-white world that seem to demand an atonement. There was no golden eyes, I could stare into. No blond hair messed up with the wind. No smile, saying all of this journey was a bad dream and I finally woke up.

I moved few steps forward, drowning in snow up to my knees. I'd left hope back then. In that tunnel, along with the light. Now, there was silence, fire in my heart was still burning and smoldering inside me. Fire named Hagane. I walked straight ahead for a long time. Not knowing where I was, where I to went to or where I came from. And then…

I saw him. My inner fire. Short, blond-haired. He had eyes with such a burning flame. My name was written in this flame. Hagane was here. I could touch him, fell his warmth and breath. He was looking into my eyes, smiling.

- Hi there. – he said, carelessly as he always did.

- Hi. – I only managed to say this much. This simple word.

He knew how much I'd missed him. So did he. Three years, when I had not seen him, was far to long. For both of us. Somehow I felt that he was somewhere else. Although, what we've been humbly waiting for… was a single moment like this.

- Hagane… - my mouth opened slightly, only to whisper with the wind. – Where have you been all this time?

He stayed quiet, looking deeply down into my soul, through my eyes. He was said, I saw it. Like he felt that I'd already known the answer for my question.

- Where were you? – I asked again, letting tears flow down my pale face. – And where are you now?

I was shocked, when tears have fallen from this eyes, floating down his redden cheeks, face filled with sorrow.

- Let's see… - he smiled, painfully, never looking away from my face. – Never-never land.

After all, this was all a dream, which was sentenced to be ended, but not forgotten. I held him close, before our dream would fade away and vanish. I prayed again, that he could stay. And that the night, would never have to become a dawn. However, there was a voice calling for me, from that tunnel. And soon a new day… will start.

It was our last good-bye.

- Can a dream within a dream some day become the reality? – he asked me in softly voice, smiling at me as he always did in the past. – I guess not. You have to go.

And I did. I've let him go, in my mind begging him to listen my thoughts. I was calling him from far, far away world, on the other side of the tunnel. Telling him not to erase my existence from this world.

World outside the tunnel was still full of vibrant colors, but without him. I wondered if he would laugh at me, that I prayed for it to happen. For such a silly miracle, I wanted to see him.

Hagane, I love you.

--

On the other side, Hagane was walking down an old path, which was leading him to another small village. He stopped, turning head back, looking at the mountains behind him. He felt like someone was calling for him. He turned again in the right direction, when he realized what that strange feeling was. Painful sadness has grown on his young face.

- Silly… - he murmured softly.

Again smile went back on his face, while moving forward his goal. He talked to the wind, hoping it could take the message to his loved one.

- If you pray, I will fell it. So pray, call for me, from there. From where you are. I will leave my ears open and answer them…

He let go of his pride again and let the tears trail a new path down his face. The path, which left unerasable mark in his broken heart.

- From a world where we will never meet again.


End file.
